


Uncommon summoner.

by Serkkiit



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serkkiit/pseuds/Serkkiit
Summary: Kiran was summoned to a world he knew nothing, was handed a gun and has been shooting people through it since as far as he recall. Each time it wasn't a unit he wanted, he would threw a tantrum that the Askr sibling and Anna grew used to. Good thing Breidablík is resistent to physical harm. Right? As soon as he started, he grew addicted to summoning heroes. -Take place during the event Fallen Heroes.-





	1. Arrival to Askr.

**Author's Note:**

> As a french canadian, my english is terrible, mispells left and right, terrible writting! I'm fully aware of it and apologise in advances for it. Not the first time I post on here, but deffinitly the first time I'll try to keep this work around.
> 
> So, there's a very short resume of Kiran arriving to Askr and then it's basically a time-skip to the Fallen Heroes banner. Reason being that this story is mostly based around my badluck upon summoning Grima. I swear, he only came home after I received glass cleaner in my eyes from my brother's car before going to the grocery store to buy some orbs. THEN, only THEN did Grima decided to show himself on my first summon, IVs I wanted and all. BUT I MY EYE WAS LITERALLY BURNING FROM THE GLASS CLEANER. And because of that, Summer Robin remain my summoner support, Grima is too unworthy. URG.
> 
>  
> 
> My summoner is an aggresive guy. So as you might expect, lots of shenanigans. There will be mention of some pass shenanigan I did in my game that the heroes might mentions. Hope y'all enjoy.

Kiran was in the middle of a battle. Blood rushing through his veins as he punched someone, he was in the middle of a street doing the best he could to survive the current situation. He has been pitched to the road, left on his own and while having a bit of money on him, the people he was fighting were trying to steal the little he had left. A bright light broke the fight, everyone stepped away from eachothers and covered their eyes, upon taking a glance, Kiran found himeself confused. He was summoned to a completely different universe, looking around lost in this sea of unknowns, his fist bruised from punching people from where he was. He looked in front of him, a girl armored in white and gold, hint of navi and wine red on some part of her outfit, holding what was clearly a gun to Kiran.

 

“Hi, welcome to Askr.” She smiled. "I summoned you hat you could help us... This is a legendary weapon named Breidalík, please be careful with it." She added, handing the white fun to Kiran.e white fun to Kiran.

 

And this is how Kiran’s journey into a world he was stranger to begin. It was not easy… The girls were very welcoming, the guy on the other end kept his distance, only telling what was needed. Kiran would deny it, but he appreciated them. The first unit Kiran summoned on his own was a beautiful green haired girl, dressed in velvet red, her eyes looked right into him and she smiled. Sherena was ever so excited to met someone new and jumped on the gal, shaking her hand and pulling her into a warm embrace. “Welcome to Askr! We hope you will help us save our kingdom!” Sharena beamed at the newly summoned unit. “Thank you, I shall do my best to aid your kingdom. I am Tiki, a manakete, Naga’s voice and willing to lend my strenght to your cause. I happen to be bound by contracts, after all.” She smiled warmly back and greeted Alphon and Anna.

 

* * *

 

 

Quickly Alphonse, Sharena and Anna got replaced by the summoned units. But Kiran remained close to them through filling report as they often visited his headquarter during these silent moment after a long exhausting day. Alphonse seemed particularly interested in his world, while Anna was more keen on learning about business. Sharena was all for the fun side of the world Kiran was from. It was almost overwhelming. Summoning new heroes became an addiction, a costy addiction. Kiran hated it with pure hatred and often would throw the legendary Breidablík to the ground when the same unit keep being summoned. One would wrongfully believe they have control, nothing could be farther from the truth. And this enraged Kiran beyond controls. It was becoming obvious as well that he had favourite. Any Robin and Tiki was units he doted specially in his own way. And boy was he served with the fanservice of all those Robins. And his dedication was obvious, he made his team of 3 blue Robin and 1 green Robin work even against team of full green. Through hard and requiring a lot of planning, but it was nothing the tacticians and the summoner didn’t enjoy. For Tiki.. She simply had a special place for being the first unit Kiran summoned on his own. She basically grew with him in this unknown world.

 

After so much time spent together, Tiki eventually approached Kiran. “Summoner, may I have a chat with you? I acknowledge this is sudden and might be misplaced… But I just wanted to let you know I cherish the memories we have made together. One day, we shall be parted and the goodbye will be just as difficult. I had to say goodbye to many people through my longevity, but you will be one of those many I will hold close to my heart.” Tiki’s eye shone with sadness and relief to finally saying what she seemed to have wanted to say for so long. “Tiki.. That’s…”, “I know, Kiran. We, manaketes, live long and have to see the people we love die. Despite this pain, I am always so happy to have memories of these I loved so much once upon a time.” Kiran smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. “I will try to summon for a Robin. Want to join me?”, “You will fail summoning this Robin." She replied in a tasing voice, Kiran groaned in annoyance and let go of her. They walked to the summoning ruin, chit chatting about the built Kiran had in mind for a unit. At the summoning stone was one of the Robin, high deliverer, waiting with orbs and a book open he scratched at with a feather. “Ha, there you are Kiran. See I made a calculation and with the amount of orbs you have and your obsession with this fifth Robin, I can assure you that the chances of summoning them are of 13%. That is, if we manage to get greens this time,” Robin started, scratching away at the book as he want back into the calculations and planning, “If this fail however, I have a plan to fetch 5 more orbs.” “Let’s not worry about that. I just don’t want more reposition fodder. My Robin team are already reposition freak as it is.”

 

A light chuckles from Tiki could be heard, she was there during a run of the training tower with the Robins and had witnessed the biggest failure from Kiran who made the Robin do silly things in the training tower, it resulted in complete failure for the Robins. But it was entertaining for Kiran and Tiki. Kiran has built them all to be reposition freak. It might as well be Kiran’s favourite assist skill. “Shall we begin, Summoner?” Robin asked, handing over the orbs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ARG! No greens again!? I got a Raven, some Rhajat… But there’s no sight of this fifth Robin I have heard about! I’m all the way down to 24 orbs as well, this is stupid.” Tiki and Robin couldn’t help but laugh at Kiran’s miss fortune as the white cloaked man threw the legendary relic to the ground, only to get a rock flung into his eye in riposte from the gravel beneath.

“Kiran, just one last shot. Go for it!” Tiki encouraged him, reaching out to his face to make sure the injury was nothing severe. “Oh sure, **sure**. This is totally a good idea. Go pew pew and get _FUCKING_ crap, like always. This summoning bullcrap is annoying and completely a mockery. No skill evolved and in fact there is no need for a summoner.” Kiran roared in anger, allowing Tiki to inspect his now crying eye.

 

With even more annoyance, he picked a new roll. 3 greens… He picked one up, sticking it in Breidablík along with 5 orbs and shot into the summoning stone. Smokes appeared and while Tiki and Robin were excited, Kiran was bored out of his mind. That was until he saw the figure appearing through the smoke. The demeanor seemed like a puppet pulling itself from the ground, towering above Kiran with only their aura, purple phasma fire flew around the newly summoned unit. The unit was barely any taller then the rest, but the difference was noticeable enough for Kiran to feel like he was looking up when meeting those glowing red eyes deprived of any shine and life.

 

“This.. This is…”


	2. Continuous bad luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter were Grima basically make Kiran want to run away screaming.

“This… This is…” Kiran was at a lost for word, his face contorted. Robin and Tiki’s anticipation fell short.

 

“I am the wings of despair, the breath of ruins.. I am the fell dragon, Grima.” The creature introduced itself. It looked like Robin, but it clearly was not him. It confused the summoner and the whole situation was hurting his mind.

 

Kiran’s face contorted. He felt uneasy with that person in front of him, was that even a person? Robin was standing there, as if waiting for a reaction. Tiki and the other tactician were looking completely shocked and ready to attack, the air was tense. Too tense. “You know what? No. This is dumb.” Kiran broke the silence, letting Breidablík fall to the ground with a loud tud. “I’m out. No more summoning for me, this was the stupidest idea and I need medical attention for my eye.”

 

“... That’s it? Pathetic insects, at least bow before me unless you have a death wish this instant.” The utterwordly being commented, crossing his arms in annoyance. “Oh hell no, if you want me to bow before you, you better earn it.” Kiran’s immediate reply came, the glare he received was not pleasant and sent shivers down the summoner’s spine. Tiki gently tugged Kiran, “We should return to the castle…” She gave a glance at the tactician who couldn’t say a word, horrified by the scene. With a sigh, she pulled Kiran and Robin away from.. Grima? Guess Grima is his name to avoid confusion… The tactician wisely chose to avoid taking part in the situation, the walk back home was unpleasant for everyone. Grima followed silently, watching the interaction between the mortals with distaste. The simple fact that the thing was following them with a glare in his eyes yet a smiling face was enough to make Kiran feel like he was a prey to what could only be a gigantesque dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

Arrived, the first thing that happened was.. Chaos… Grima’s presence was enough to make everyone on edge, Kiran on his end was just done with everything. Looking at everyone avoiding Grima, who on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the attention… “Robi.. Uhm.. Grima, come with me.” Grima glanced at the summoner a moment and chose not to follow. “Grima. Come.”, “As if I’d obey a lowly worm like you. Ask politely and with respect and maybe I will grant you the joy of having my obedience.” Grima replied without giving time to the summoner to finish his order. “Well, your majesty, so long you’ll be a summoned hero in this world-”, “I’m waiting, summoner.”   
  
Completely lost by the menacing aura Grima’s smile provided, Kiran backed up. “So long you’ll be under this roof, you’ll have to obey me on the field…”, “Is that so? Well. I still am waiting for you to ask nicely and with the respect I deserve, summoner. Don’t make this more difficult then it need to be.” Grima replied quickly with a smug smile. Clearly, Kiran’s stubborn attitude was not going to get through the cunning entity standing in front.

 

After hours of basically pushing Grima through the entire castle and to the training tower, Kiran was exhausted and refuse to leave the fifth floor. “Come on, get on your feet and order me to decapitate some worms. You’re only holding back my power by slacking off like the insolent insect you are.”, “Grima, just go alone and level up on your own. I dunno. Just be a big boi and let me sleep here on the ground.”   
  
If look could kill, Grima’s look would be ranked first on the list. He walked next to the summoner and was about to kick the peste, only to be stopped when noticing the summoner actually fell asleep. “Seriously. Shameful display, unworthy of my power and disrespectful.” The fell dragon grabbed Kiran’s hood and dragged him across the floor. Destroying everything on his way. He would leave the summoner there to rot and die but he highly doubt the other units would take it lightly. It would be too troublesome to bother with these insignifiant problems. Only once he reached the top, killing the last unit before reaching the last level does he heard a sarcastic claps from a distance.

 

Kiran, mocking Grima, was clapping. The two exchanged a glare. Grima never stopped to smile and it creeped Kiran out too much, the smile would falter now and there to let place to a much scarier expression. If the youngest was to be honest, Grima was terrifying and being alone in the training tower was bad new. His clothes are ruined after all, the fell dragon literally dragged Kiran through the entire tower, even when the summoner would struggle and try to get freed from being dragged like a sack of potatoes, Grima would only smile in mischief and continue, purposefully ramming the summoner into the stairs as they’d go up. Well… Grima would be up. Couldn’t say Kiran was able to follow and his pelvis was in pain thank to it.

 

Getting back to the castle was not any more pleasant for the young boy. The fell dragon made sure of it, tripping the oblivious guy down the stairs at the exit. “OKAY. That’s it! You want respect you piece of goddamn human feces!? Than you better earn it like anyone with a brain.” In response, the recipient of the insults simply smiled and tilted his head, almost in a babying way toward Kiran. “Oh, my apologies. See I tend to forget how fragile worms are. Have you ever held a worm in your palm?” The heavy step of the unit came close to Kiran and despite Kiran being slightly taller then Grima, it was clear who had the upper hand in the conversation. Kiran’s blood start running cold in his vein as Grima kept inching in closer to him. “They are defenseless, aimlessly moving around, desperate to run away. To escape and be met with the safety of the ground. So tell me, Kiran. What difference is there between you and a worm? Find something and maybe then I would regard you a less than one.” He chuckled under his breath as Kiran’s colour left. The summoner turned around without skipping a beat. “Time to get back to the castle! My bones are pulverised after you dragged me on those stairs.” He chuckled uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving, Kiran ran into his room, closing the door quick behind him. Leaning on the door, he couldn’t help but feel unsafe even in his own private room.  “This guys is definitely not Robin. Well..D’uh Kiran he said he’s the fell dragon Grima. Who is that anyway? Who does he think he is to treat me like utter trash!? He think he’s Grima. Enough said. Arrogant bastard.”   
  
Kicking a book that was laying on the ground in his.. Now that Kiran look at his room, he realise it was a complete mess. The bookshelf were half empty, torn papers scattered across the floor with quills and a flacon of ink resting on top of a pile of messily arranged papers. He sigh and decided that it would not be productive to throw around stuff right about now. He felt the urge to punch the wall however and he did.   
  
Bad idea.

 

Now he’s on the ground crying.

 

Maybe Grima was right, maybe he’s just like a worm… Kiran thought sadly as he rolled around in hope to sooth the pain in his hand. “Note to self… No punching wall of stones. No bueno.”

 

Tomorrow will be a long and tiring day for Kiran and he was not looking forward to it. At least, it won’t be an endless nightmare in a training tower with Grima alone. Oh, the little bit of relief that washed over him was divine.


	3. Blessed garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blessed garden, Grima can't fit in with the other heroes and we get to see the relationship between the summoner and the unit he support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL' I'm surprised this is getting attention. Thanks for viewing everyone, hope y'all get blessed RNG on your next summon.

Morning came soon and Kiran was sound asleep, loosy bandages on his slightly swollen fist, laying down on the ground. Why did he fall asleep on the ground? In all honesty, Kiran barely used the bed in the first place. He claim to be too lazy to make the bed once he wake up.

 

Footsteps could be heard clearly as someone approached, walking past the door to Kiran’s room, stopped a bit pass the door before coming back. A soft knock pulled the summoner from dreamland as he sluggishly stood up. “The door is unlocked.”, “I’m coming in, summoner.” A twin-pigtail girl in a swimsuit, wearing an overly large cloak over it, came in the room with a large smile. “Hi, summoner! I came to pick you up. The summoner could never be mad at this Robin, for simplicity due to how many Robin live in his castle, he gave them all nicknames based on their theme or colour if we’re talking about the vanilla Robins. “Could you not let me sleep? I was having a nice dream, one were I was not always angry.”, “Summoner. Don’t be silly, you can learn to control it, you just need..” Her eyes started to shine with joy, Kiran knew what she was going to say, of course she’d say he need a plan.

 

“Okay, I get it. You want to form a plan to solve my anger issues, is it even possible?” She pooted slightly and took the injured hand of the summoner, shaking her head in disapproval. Summer Robin was the unit the summoner chose to support with, being his most used unit and favourite of them all. She had the wit and cheerfulness he need to stay calm when in the castle. On the other hand, Summer Robin was found of the summoner. She could always bring new ideas to him and she always felt like her input and criticism on his tactic goes through. She is also very patient with the anger issues, understanding that the chance of summoning a new unit is getting lower and lower as the summons keep going each days.

 

“There! Now it is time to head out. Anna said she spotted the blessed garden we were seeking out.” Dumbfounded, Kiran looked at his hand to see it properly bandaged. With a light smile on his face, he followed her and made sure to lock his room behind him before walking down the hall next to her.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Through the walk, Kiran was very unhappy with the team he pulled out for the first garden. Alphonse warned him to balance the team so they're built and can work together. Why does he never listen to Alphonse? He picked up Tiki, Grima, Micaiah and Nephenee for the water themed garden. Summer Robin being with him, enjoying seeing the summoner rework his failed strategy. “Maybe if you sent Grima there to take out the axe user? Plus, Micaiah will attract the archer that way and Adult Tiki will be able to tank the red tome user and the archer while keeping away from the lancer and the axe user. Summoner no why did you made Grima smite Micaiah over there!? SHE IS GOING TO DIE. Summoner, why.” Kiran was growing annoyed, he understood why Robin was getting so worked up, as an unit she understand the stress of having her life in someone’s hand. But they can just come back, no big deal. Sighing, he forfeited the battle to go back in, following Robin’s instruction this time.

 

Unhappy with the performance, the summoner decided it was best to wait before forming a team for the wind themed garden. While trying to think hard for a better team, Grima came up to the summoner, sitting in front of him. Robin was about to speak up, surely to ask what he was doing there but kept quiet on that matter, instead she directed her attention to the summoner. “I have a suggestion for the wind garden. See, the mystery tactician would be great on the team. I have good faith.” Kiran nodded and made sure to remember what Robin just suggested. “I, the fell dragon, also have a suggestion,” the voice came in with a sly smile on the thing’s face, “You could use that pink haired sword user. The sword glow red for some reason. Use her and some singer or something.”   
  
Both tacticians looked at Grima, a bit shocked. “Hmph. What is it with those looks, worms do you believe I know nothing? Clearly this anger eel on two foot have a huge appreciation for my vessel, therefore he put a lot of time in all of them. But despite his stupidity, he does not neglect the others either. That pink haired baby is strong and will do wonder assisted by that mystery tactician and maybe one of the blue haired fool. Mark my words, the blue fool and the last unit need to be strictly support to provide the best outcome.”, “Ephraim. Ephraim will weaken enemies while strengthening our allies. He’s perfect for this plan.” Summer Robin added, her shoulder seemed relaxed now, as if Grima’s input on the strategy was enough for her to soothe into his presence.

 

And on the next garden.. Kiran proved himself to be too reckless. No units were lost and the fight want smoothly, but the fell dragon kept clicking his tongue at each action the summoner took. “Why do you rush victory? Be patient.” He scolded, not even looking at the summoner. “Hey, know your place you giant lizard. It’s not because you can be useful that you should pretend you have to help.” The fell dragon chuckled lightly at the attempt at an insult. He did not comment, letting the summoner relax and continue into the garden.

 

Once they were all cleared out, Kiran stretched his body. The units, having fought and came out barely scratched thanks to the tactician, Grima’s criticism and help during combats, were talking between each others clearly avoiding the newest recruit and addition to the barrack. Kiran couldn’t be more happy with the look of things. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. At least they did not seems to mind his incompetence.

 

* * *

 

 

Back to the castle, Anna was in his room picking up papers on the ground. She looked up to greet the summoner who entered the room. “Kiran, finally you’re back. I wanted to tell you something because I have witnessed some recklessness from your end.” Kiran furrowed his brows and entered his room, Summer Robin close to him. “Hi Robin. Anyway, Kiran I must remind you that even if we can revive the heroes that fall on the battlefield, we still feel the pain. You treat this all as if it was a game, could you please keep in mind that… It really hurt to be defeated in battle?”, “Right, right. No worries, got it. Careful of the units, got it.”, “Kiran, this is serious. You should know better then to-”, “Anna stop. Just, stop. I heard you, I’ll be more careful.”

 

Anna shook her head, placing the pile of paper she was gathering on a nearby table. “I know you try your best Kiran. But you really need to grow up, this is not a game, this is war. Treat this whole situation with more seriousness.” On that, she left the room. So much for a nice night, Kiran sighed and let himself fall on his bed, sitting back on it after a few seconde. Robin took a step and placed a hand on her summoner’s shoulder, who shrug it off immediately. “Summoner, despite what Anna say, me and my fellow tacticians do not mind dying during battles. It’s impossible to plan everything to a perfect number, mistakes and unpredictable events will happen and compromise an otherwise perfect plan.” Summer Robin stopped he track, her summoner clearly seemed a bit down, she wanted to reach out again, try to find a way to make it seems better. But it felt like she was only making it worse. “I’ll be on my ways. Good night, Summoner.” Reluctantly, she left the room. Outside, she lean on the door and could hear Kiran punch something soft.

  
There was nothing she could do, to top it off, the summoner kept a certain distance from the units, the more she looked at it and the more she felt like she knew why. She felt the same back home, sending allies she cared about deeply, knowing they might never come back. Maybe it was more painful for Kiran, unable to assist them in battles and only relying on tactics without an easy way to adapt? Without being on the actual battlefield, it’s hard to analyse the situation accurately, that’s why Summer Robin always stick to the summoner. She can provide what he lack. She made her way to the grand hall, were the visitors would gather and she prepared feathers to be delivered. She was the main unit, the one the summoner trusted the most and she did her best to go out every days to greet fellow summoners in the name of Kiran. While making her way to the front door, she’s stopped by a masked ally who claim to be Marth. “Hold on Robin, for the week, Kiran placed me on greetings duty.”, “Is that so? All right Marth, good luck out there.”   
  
As Robin watched Marth leave the castle, she couldn’t help but feel a stung at her heart. Was the summoner distancing himself from her?


End file.
